Birthday boy punishment
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: naruto's not quite sure on how exactly to wish his boyfriend sasuke a special happy birthday. So naruto decided to sneak into sasuke's journal to get some ideas and is surprised to read about some of sasuke's secret 'fantasies'.NaruDOMxSasuSUB


Disclaimer: No do not own real stuff, I only own this fanfiction story. Because I am a fan.

Naruto drew himself out of Sasuke and rolled to the side beside his boyfriend, still trying to recover from his incredible orgasm. They're both a panting mess, covered with nothing but a thin sheet of glistening sweat over their bodies. "That was…"

"Amazing," Sasuke finished his sentence with a proper adjective. Propped on his elbow, Naruto stares at Sasuke intently, not missing an inch of his body as he scanned him with his brown orbs.

Such beautiful skin, Naruto thought. Not a flaw in sight. Naruto eyed lower to Sasuke's in-between. Dirty thoughts filled Naruto's mind again, that horny bastard. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring and his face flushed a deep scarlet color. He pulled the light, cream sheets over his body, causing Naruto to frown.

The older one tried to tug the blanket away, not liking the fact that it was shielding his eyes from the perfect beauty beside him. It was no use however; Sasuke held on that piece of cloth for dear life. Naruto chuckled and fell onto his boyfriend lazily with a bemused expression on his face.

He likes, no, loves the fact that Sasuke tends to act all shy and meek after their love making. So cute.

"Come on baby, I've already seen everything" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear, smirking as he saw the younger boy hiding his bright red face into the sheets. How in the world does he manage to look so innocent after all this, Naruto contemplates to himself.

"Yeah but still, it's embarrassing" Sasuke's voice muffled from the blankets.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, you look beautiful," Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto was more nimble than his boyfriend. He grabbed Sasuke's cheeks, plunging his tongue into the other's mouth.

Sasuke moaned instantly, he always found it enticing when their wet pink fleshes rub languidly against each other.

"Uhh… baby," Naruto groaned into their shared kiss. "Hmm…not now master, I promised Neji I'd go shopping with him-" Sasuke got up, their mouths still connected, only to be pushed back into the mattress by Naruto.

Although the blanket prevented direct contact with their skins, Sasuke could feel Naruto hardness pressed against his thigh. "That's okay…he can go…by himself," Naruto whispered between kisses. Naruto snaked his hand below and over Sasuke's round globes, cupping one cheek and squeezing it gently.

Naruto smirked against Sasuke's lips as he felt the other boy gasp into his mouth. Sasuke's ass was always his weak spot, the older man chuckled. Nipping Naruto's bottom lip, Sasuke traced his tongue over it, coating it with his own saliva. Naruto moaned wantonly, gripping Sasuke's ass tightly, making the younger boy squeal aloud.

Naruto pulled away completely, watching Sasuke's incoherent expression. "So," Naruto began as he finally took the chance to whip the sheets from Sasuke, who was too breathless from the kiss to even give a damn. "Your birthday's in a few days…"

"I'm well aware of that" Sasuke grinned slightly, keeping his gaze connected solely with Naruto's orbs. "I know" Naruto retorted half jokingly. "I just wanted to ask, what exactly do you want for your birthday?"

Sasuke reached up to stroke Naruto's cheek. It always made the other man shiver in a good way, sending tingles up his spine. "You," Sasuke breathed. Naruto rolled his eyes before pulling completely away from his boyfriend, sitting on the empty space beside him.

"You say that every year" Naruto finally spoke. Sasuke sat up, his body facing the older man. "Because you are all I want" Sasuke answered saccharinely. Naruto reached over and pressed a firm kiss onto Sasuke's now red lips.

"I know, but there has to be something else other than me that you really want"

Sasuke thought for a second or two. "No, not really," he answered in a matter-of fact way. "Are you sure? Nothing at all?" Naruto asked again.

He wanted this to be a much better birthday for Sasuke, better than the years before. "Like I said, I only want you" Sasuke answered confidently this time. Naruto sighed, defeated.

"Alright, fine" Sasuke got up from the mattress completely, leaving Naruto with a visible hard-on. "Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked as he noticed Sasuke sneaking away from him. Thank goodness for his fast reflexes, Naruto thought. He caught up to Sasuke in time to wrap his arms around his slim waist.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stifled a laugh and tried to wriggle out of Naruto's embrace. The older man tightened his hold and rained light kisses onto Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto, I really have to go, Neji will be mad if we're late" Ignoring the younger man's protests, Naruto rubbed his erection against the delicious curve of Sasuke's ass, earning both a loud moan.

"But I want you to stay" Naruto whined as he continuously grazed himself onto Sasuke languidly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tilted his head slightly, just enough so that his lips met with his boyfriend's. Closing his eyes, Naruto reached over to Sasuke's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

Nibbling and pulling on Sasuke's bottom lip, the older boy begged for entrance again, and the younger man complied. Their tongues grazed, and their bodies pressed against each other, not allowing any space between them. Just the way they like it.

"I love you so much teme," Naruto whispered against the other boy's lips as he removed himself slightly. He stared into Sasuke's eyes once again, waiting for a response. "I love you too Naruto-sama"

They stared intently into each other's round orbs, reaching slowly for another kiss, until they both heard a loud, obnoxious voice from downstairs.

"Sasuke! Are you ready yet?" Sasuke and Naruto groaned in frustration simultaneously. "Coming!" Sasuke pulled away and shouted loud enough for the eldest to hear.

As Sasuke commenced to fix his clothes, he looked to see his boyfriend's lower lip jutting out in a pout. Sasuke pecked Naruto lightly and pinched his cheeks, the other man wincing slightly. "I'm sorry baby; we'll continue this when I get home, okay?"

"Fine," Naruto exhaled dramatically. Now what is he supposed to do with his throbbing erection? Sasuke sadly smiled at his sexually frustrated boyfriend before leaving.

"Sakura! Oh…" Sakura came in shortly after Sasuke and Neji's departure, and noticed Naruto's naked figure.

But Naruto's expression remained unchanged or unaffected, oddly.

"What is it Kura-chan?" Naruto asked in a rather dull tone.

Sakura kept her gaze on the ground only; it was very awkward for her to see her teammate bare in front of her now tainted eyes.

"I, uh, just wanted to let you know that Tenten and I will be going out in a few. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll stay home. You two have fun" Naruto, without a care in the world, plopped himself onto the come-covered mattress. "Suit yourself," Sakura walked away and cringed, trying to get the picture of her fully exposed teammate out of her head.

Naruto rested for a few minutes, just until his proud erection became limp again. It was then when he felt a sharp edge from the white, fluffy pillow poking at his cheek. He lifts it to see a small book with a cheesy red rose in the center. He opened it to see tons of exceedingly neat handwriting.

The Dear Diary, part was what really caught his eye though. "Sasuke has a diary?" Naruto has known practically everything about his boyfriend, but he was completely oblivious to the fact that he had a diary for God's sake! Naruto flipped through the pages, trying to find some kind of idea as to what Sasuke would like for his 24th birthday.

The young composer came to a halt as he read through one of the entries. "Oh. My. God." Naruto held onto his chest as he read on the entry. There it read:

Dear Diary,

Today, my loving boyfriend Naruto-sama bought me a…nice sweater. Well, really, to be honest, I thought it looked like something an old lady would wear. You know, the baggy kind, with weird prints all over it? Yeah, those. I wore it in front of Naruto several times just to make him happy, but gosh! It's just so itchy and hideous, I couldn't take it anymore! So while I was eating a hot dog, I purposely slathered honey brown mustard all over it. Great plan huh? Well, I have to admit, I felt pretty bad about lying to the dobe, but enough is enough with the sweater. I made up an act to cry and all and say that I 'accidentally ruined his sweater, hehe. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?

Ouch, Naruto thought. He really thought that Sasuke loved that sweater. He wasn't really sure now if he should read on, now that he knows what to expect if he continued through the pages. Well, then again, maybe he could find things written down that Sasuke never told him, like the sweater thing. Yeah, Naruto's still bitter about that.

Dear Diary,

Naruto and I made love for the first time. I'll admit, it hurt really badly, but you can't say you made love with someone unless you felt some kind of pain, right? You know when you watch those cheesy romance movies where people say that their first times were so wonderful and magical? I used to think they were cheesy, until I experienced my first time with the dobe. It was a feeling I can't really describe, in a good way of course. I've never been so close to the dobe before, it was like we were one, and inseparable from the outside world. It sounds a bit unusual and corny, but that's how I felt. The way Naruto-sama touched me tonight was so pleasurable, I wish he could touch me like that all the time. I probably sound like some hormonal teenager in love, but it's not that kind of love. It's something you can't quite explain but have to experience it to know what I mean. This was the first time that I really felt connected with my boyfriend. I think I'll stop here before I keep rambling on, hehe.

A tear slipped out of Naruto's tear duct unknowingly. Yes, he was highly sensitive, so what? He remembered that night so well. Every touch, every kiss, every movement, Naruto remembered it all. He was glad that Sasuke felt the same way he did that night. He quickly flipped through the pages some more, until he came across something very…interesting.

Dear Diary,

I 'm not quite sure what's up with me lately. I've been having these…fantasies about me and Naruto-same in bed. But not the romantic kind, no. it's something a bit more…kinky as some may call it. Oh no, does this mean I'm a...sadomasochist? I don't know…it feels weird thinking about doing this with Naruto-same, but the more I try to get it out of my head, the more I think about it. It's as if the thought is coming to haunt me unless I do something about it. I tried several times to confront Naruto-same about it, but I kept on backing down like the coward I am. I realized that my birthday is in two weeks. I'll be 24 years old! Oh my god I'm turning into a grandpa! I'm almost halfway to being 50! But anyways, I was thinking that…maybe Naruto and I could, do this on my special birthday night. And that is, to have rough, angry sex. Yes, it sounds completely out of my league, but for the past few months, I fantasize about Naruto getting furious at me for whatever reason, spanking and slapping me, trapping me between his strong, muscular arms, entering me without any lubrication, and fucking me hard and fast until I pass out from immense bliss. Yeah, if he found out I want to have this kind of sex, he wouldn't allow it. He's always so gentle with me, as if I would break into pieces if he didn't handle me with enough care. But this time, I want things to be a little different.

Naruto's mouth was oblivious to the fact that he was drooling all over his chin from his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend wanted it like that! He would gladly fuck the other man roughly if he wanted it so badly. Naruto instantly hardened as he thought of fucking Sasuke hard and fast into the mattress.

He smirked. Sasuke would have one hell of a birthday this year. Naruto took a look at the calendar beside him. On the 15th was circled in a red ink marker and read, "Teme's B-Day~" Naruto chuckled. He recalled writing that first thing when he had just received the calendar.

He looked at his watch. An hour passed after Sasuke left with Neji. That would mean…he has about 4 hours to plan everything for his boyfriend's big day. Naruto was so ecstatic, probably even more than Sasuke.

He came up with the perfect plan, he knew exactly what to do, what to say, everything. He even secretly rehearsed all his lines. Yep, he's that excited just thinking about it.

Literally.

"Naruto-sama, I'm home!" Naruto bolted from the seat and looked at the clock on his bedside. They've only been gone for 3 hours! Naruto screamed mentally. And he just realized that, he's still naked.

Great.

"Dobe-sama, I-" Sasuke stopped midway as he saw his boyfriend's bare form. "Hey baby" Naruto gave his boyfriend a quick hug. "Hey, but why are you still-"

"Shh…" Naruto placed an index finger on Sasuke's plump lips to quiet him.

"Less talk, more action" He went to lock the door quickly before stripping the confused Sasuke and carrying him to their still come-filled bed. "Uhh dobe…" Sasuke moaned almost silently as Naruto kisses him firmly, almost but not roughly.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke murmured between their make-out sessions. "Love you too teme," Part A of plan: Have sweet, teeth-rotting sex before the real fun. Naruto smirked without the younger boy noticing as he pulled the sex-scented blanket over their heads.

Part B of plan: Act pissed off for a valid reason. "Saengil Chukha Hamnida~" The entire house was filled with the radio's singing, except for Naruto. Sasuke noticed that his boyfriend hasn't wished him a happy birthday once during the entire course of the day, which was pretty odd, as before he would always make sure that he was the first to do so.

Kiba nudged Naruto hard on the ribs, causing him to stumble a few steps back. The eldest of the quintet group shot him an intimidating look, but Naruto continued on with his plan. "Thank you guys." Sasuke exclaimed in his best unmonotonious voice.

Chouji came out holding a large triple chocolate cake with the writing,

"Happy B-day Sasuke!" (in japanese)on it. Everyone except of course Naruto laughed at the chocolate covered Chouji. He really can't stay away from food. "What? It tastes great Sasuke! I really have a knack for picking out great cakes"

"Yeah, and eating them too." Ino joked, earning her a glare from her other friends.

"So, here's your birthday present from Ino and I. we hope you like it" Sakura chirped, evidently excited to see the excitement on the birthday boy's face.

Sasuke wasted no time in attacking the gift wrap, shredding it to pieces. Sasuke gasped loudly as he held his new katana in his hand. "Oh my god! You guys really bought me the Midnight Hawk of the Premium League? This is amazing! Thank you!" Sasuke went up to his friends and threw his arms around them.

"We're glad you love it" Sakura said as they both returned the warm embrace. "Chouji, what did you get for Sasuke?" Chouji smiled proudly. "I got him the best present! The birthday cake of course!" The eldest trio rolled their eyes. "And I loved the cake. Thank you Chouji" Sasuke gave him a warm handshake, and Chouji returned it with the same grin on his face.

"And Naruto, what did you get your boyfriend?" Neji inquired.

Naruto simply shrugged, and Sasuke felt a pang of sadness. "Nothing," he said simply. "Nothing? Nothing at all? Man, what kind of boyfriend are you?" Kiba was seemingly angry at the blonde.

"A good one in the least," Naruto turned around, still faking his anger, and stormed off in the room, hoping that Sasuke was following him from behind. And he was. Naruto smirked as he heard light footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"Dobe wait!" Naruto swiftly turned around, grabbed his boyfriend, and forcefully pulled him into their shared bedroom, locking the door in the process.

Sasuke, now frightened from Naruto's strange behavior, yanked his hand away from him. "What is wrong with you dobe? Why are you acting like this?" Naruto chuckled bitterly. "Don't think I didn't notice how friendly you have been acting towards Neji."

Sasuke gaped at his boyfriend in surprise. "Neji?" Naruto stopped smirking and gave Sasuke a cold glare, making the other boy tremble.

Sasuke struggled against Naruto, but failed miserably. Naruto was always the stronger one of the two.

"Shut up you slut!" A slap was delivered to Sasuke's right cheek, causing the younger man to hit his head against the wall. Sasuke held his throbbing red cheek and refused to meet Naruto's gaze.

"You need to be punished for flirting with Neji" Naruto declared, grinning darkly as Sasuke trembled slightly in his arms.

Sasuke knew exactly what he meant, and didn't like it one bit "No, please Naruto-sama, I'll do anything-" Naruto didn't allow him to finish as he flung Sasuke like a rag doll onto their queen-sized mattress. Sasuke sat upright, only to be pushed back down by Naruto.

"No! Let go of me!" Sasuke tried kicking and slapping the man straddling his waist, but his legs were binded by Naruto's and his arms crushed by Naruto's.

"Oh, so now you don't want me to touch you? You want _Neji_ more than me, right?" Naruto almost roared in Sasuke's face.

"N-no that's not it-" Naruto cut him off by giving him a hard, bruising kiss. "Mmph!" Sasuke struggled away from the kiss, turning his head from side to side. Annoyed to the max, Naruto bit Sasuke's plump bottom lip, drawing blood. Excited, Naruto sucked all the crimson liquid that was dripping from Sasuke's lips.

He tried to enter his boyfriend's mouth but the latter wouldn't allow him to. Naruto bit Sasuke's lip harder, this time causing Sasuke to gasp in shock. Taking advantage of this golden opportunity, Naruto explored every corner in Sasuke's wet cavern. Finally, the younger boy ended his struggles and let Naruto do as he pleased.

No, Sasuke shouldn't be getting hard, he shouldn't be getting turned on by Naruto's rough actions, but he is. Through their fabrics, Naruto could feel Sasuke getting excited. "You like this, don't you my uke?" Sasuke refused to answer, refused to look at him. Naruto noticed this and got off of him completely.

"Strip" Naruto commanded, expecting Sasuke to obey him. And he did. He managed to undress in record time, Naruto observed. Less than 3 seconds! Naruto took off his shirt and the rest of his clothes just as quickly, until they were both hard and naked in front of each other. "Lie on your stomach. Now."

Instead of defying his demand, Sasuke nodded and climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach, waiting for Naruto. The older one smirked and got on the bed beside Sasuke, gawking at his perfect round ass. With the raise of his hand, Naruto slapped Sasuke's cheeks, and the younger one yelped in both pain and pleasure.

"Naruto-sama? Ah!" Another slap was delivered to his ass. A few teardrops escaped Sasuke's tear ducts, but he stifled his sobs. He doesn't want Naruto to see how weak he was.

The room was filled with slapping noises and of course Sasuke's yells and pleas for his boyfriend to stop. When Sasuke's cheeks were red enough, Naruto finally stopped and flipped the boy over. Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke was harder than he was, if that was possible.

Sasuke noticed where Naruto was staring at and flushed, embarrassed. In a flash, Naruto picked him up off the bed and pushed him down, so that Sasuke was facing his cock. "Suck it," he commanded again.

Sasuke stared at the throbbing cock and then at Naruto. "No" he replied as he stood up. However, Naruto wasn't going to allow this from his boyfriend. He shoved Sasuke on his knees forcefully and thrusted his cock into his mouth, causing the younger one to gag. Without a care, Naruto gripped Sasuke's smooth locks tightly, fucking his mouth.

Sasuke felt like throwing up, the head of Naruto's member repeatedly hitting the back of his throat and onto the uvula. Nonetheless, he was getting more and more turned on. Naruto moaned loudly as he continued to fuck his boyfriend's mouth. He loved the feeling of wetness and warmth surrounding him. Sasuke sucked and licked Naruto's cock as best as he could, then purposely bit on it, earning a loud scream from the older one.

He yanked Sasuke by his hair until they were both facing each other. "You bitch" Naruto growled lowly. Sasuke has never heard Naruto calling him by such feminine names, but, in some weird, sick way, he liked it.

A lot.

But he wasn't going to let Naruto know that. "Let me go now!" Sasuke tried as best as he could when he was trapped between Naruto's arms and legs on the mattress. "Shut up" Ignoring his protests, Naruto sent kisses, licks and bites all over Sasuke's neck, chest, and stomach, leaving marks everywhere.

"Uhh…Naruto-sama" Sasuke unconsciously moaned aloud as he felt pleasure coursing up his spine as Naruto continued to explore the familiar body. Sasuke squirmed under his boyfriend, failing his refusal to moan, as they kept slipping from his lips. Naruto without warning, plunged himself into Sasuke, forcing his lips onto his boyfriend's, muffling his screams into the kiss.

Naruto didn't bother to wait for him to adjust but instead, drove into the boy beneath him wildly. It hurt a lot for Sasuke, as Naruto's always been gentle on him during their sex sessions. But he liked this kind of pain, sadistically. Naruto wanted to scream in pure bliss as he felt his cock being constricted by Sasuke's tight hole.

He entered his tongue into the younger man's mouth, fucking it as he is with his cock.

"Who. Owns. You?" Naruto asked, each word at each thrust me made. "Uhh…you!" Sasuke nearly shouted, as Naruto continuously fucked him nice and hard into the mattress.

"Who. Controls. You?" Naruto asked for an obvious answer, not bothering to slow his thrusts. "Oh god Naruto-sama…ungh…you!"

"Good boy" Naruto half moaned as he grabbed Sasuke's cock firmly, pumping it roughly in time with his thrusts. In no time, both Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs tightened, their climaxes arriving. "Naruto-same…ah! I'm going to come!"

"Come for me" And that was enough for Sasuke to ejaculate all over their stomachs. A few more thrusts and Naruto came, hard, inside of Sasuke. As they both finally regained their breaths, Naruto pulled out and rolled beside Sasuke and onto his back. He turned and winced slightly to see Sasuke's cheeks as red as ever, and his entire body covered in red and purplish marks.

"Oh god," Naruto instantly worried as Sasuke remained still. He hugged the younger man, causing him to groan in pain. "Oh Su I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek where he had slapped him, and everywhere else that was bruised.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Naruto-sama" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, pulling him into an embrace. Naruto was confused, but he still returned the hug and kissed Sasuke lightly on his lips. "For what babe?"

"For giving me what I wanted most for my birthday" Sasuke blushed a little from their actions a few moments ago. "You knew about my plan, didn't you?" Naruto sounded a bit disappointed. Sasuke grinned and kisses Naruto's temple. "Yes, I did."

"And yet you still went along with it?" Naruto inquired, smiling. "Of course! I didn't want to ruin the moment" Sasuke smirked. "When I saw that my journal was misplaced, I realized that the only person who could've found it and read it was you. And when you were angry all day today, I knew that you were planning something for me, and I was right. Thank you, ….dobe."

Naruto was a bit upset at himself about not being careful with Sasuke's journal, but he was content with Sasuke being happy. "I love you. Happy birthday" Sasuke cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, brushing the soft skin with his thumb. "I love you too"

The rest of the party…., meanwhile, was listening to everything in their friend's bedroom during their sex session. "Shit, that was fucking hot!" Kiba whispered loudly. Everyone then ran to their homes in hopes of having…some fun.


End file.
